


Elementary

by ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Childhood Friends, Crime Scenes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake/pseuds/ImpossiblyShamelessEarthquake
Summary: The first time they met was in kindergarten.The second one was in high school.The third one would also be the last.A Modern!AU where LeFou is a singer and Gaston works as a detective.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clingylefou (dearcst)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearcst/gifts).



> When I started writing it, Gaston was a cop, but this wouldn't be frequently mentioned - it would be more focused on LeFou's work as an artist.  
> HOWEVER, I was inspired by @doujingirl/JotunVali's comment that Gaston and Sherlock from BBC shared a few characteristics. Then I took some liberties to explore this a little, so the fic became bigger - and I still didn't have time to be as extravagant as I wanted to be (what I think is for the best, really).
> 
> And, my dear, this fic is totally dedicated to you, so I hope you won't be annoyed with all my wandering.
> 
> It worths warning that I wrote and erased and wrote again this fic a thousand times. And this means I didn't have time to show to a beta first - and I'M SO SORRY, really.

“Gaston!” Stanley greeted him with such enthusiasm that Gaston almost turned his back to the table and left the pub.   
  
Tom raised his glass filled with beer, and Gaston suspected that was not his first one. “I knew you would manage to come.” He thundered with a big smile, being interrupted by Dick right after:  
  
“He is lying. His bet was that you would be too absorbed with the new case and would leave us hanging here.”  
  
“How considerate of you.” Gaston grumbled, pulling a chair to sit between Tom and Stanley. “I’ll let you pay me a drink for betting against me.”  
  
None of the three believed that was a fair consequence, but they wouldn’t argue. Gaston’s presence was so rare in their meetings that was a privilege when he was around - and even if he was moody, antisocial and proud enough to be arrogant, they somehow learned to like him. The man was a hero and a loyal companion when was necessary.  
  
“Why did we come here exactly?” Gaston asked.  
  
The pub wasn’t bad - and that was the best compliment the place could inspire. It was a local tavern, with limited menu and the bathrooms weren’t inviting at all. The tables and decoration were kind of fancy, but nothing extraordinary - the only extraordinary thing was how the place was crowded for a unknown reason.  
  
And, of course, it was really far from where they lived.   
  
“Because this is an adorable place.” Tom answered with a sly smile. “And because Stanley’s sweetheart sings here.”  
  
This comment brought an affronted expression in Stanley’s face while Gaston snorted sarcastically. “He’s not my sweetheart.” Stanley complained, looking at Tom in censure. “He’s not.” The reaffirmation was to Gaston, instinctively looking for his approval.  
  
When Stanley was still in college and finishing his internship, he had a major crush on Gaston. The man was strong, brilliant, clever, confident and he had something that would inspire safety and comfort.  
  
Well, at least Stanley would feel this way.   
  
But soon he realized he would never have a chance, Gaston wasn’t used to get involved romantically with other people. He was a gorgeous man, so Stanley knew - not without a sting of jealousy - he could find someone to spend the night whenever he wanted. But his encounters didn’t last more than it.  
  
Even now that he had overcome that silly feeling, Stanley would still find himself following and looking for Gaston’s praises when he had an opportunity.  
  
“Feel free to be in love, Stanley.” Gaston finally said waving one of his hands and making Stanley frown. “I just hope that all this commotion is worth it.”  
  
Stanley just sighed and gave up, knowing he wouldn’t win that arguing. “He’s  _our_  friend and a great musician.” He explained. “The only reason for all these people to be here is him - everyone loves to hear him singing. Even those two idiots here.”  
  
“I didn’t say anything.” Dick defended himself, pouring more beer in his glass before serving Gaston. “Just let’s choose something to eat now that our unusual guest is here.”  
  
As the night passed, even Gaston would admit that the food was good and the pianist knew how to play the most beautiful songs on the electric piano he had over the small stage - what made Gaston ask if he was the one they were talking about, but Stanley’s answer was negative. Just one more minute and he would be at stage.  
  
In fact, the audience didn’t have to wait much more for their favorite - soon the light changed in a way Gaston would call overdramatic and a new man walked to the microphone. A small and plump man, with brown curly hair that reached his shoulders, and a bright smile on his lips. He was stunning, and walked with a confident posture, probably knowing he owned the whole place.  
  
Gaston’s heart missed a beat.  _LeFou._  
  
When the song started, Gaston could barely pay attention to the lyrics - he wouldn’t recognize the music, he knew how his music preferences were so different from LeFou’s. They had always been so different from each other.  
  
So different that every time they were separated Gaston would try to convince himself this was inevitable - they would break up anyway, their relationship couldn’t end well -, but he had never succeeded. In their years together they barely had fights, they would always find a way to make things work.  
  
LeFou sang three musics in a row - then he made a flamboyant reverence to the audience. Gaston was able to talk only when the stage was empty again, and the pianist was back with his music.  
  
“I know him.” His mesmerized expression didn’t go unnoticed by his friends, and they actually paid more attention to this detail than his words.  
  
“Oh, no. Not you too, Gaston.” Tom pretended to be complaining but he was still smiling.  
  
“It’s seems like Gaston actually thinks that all this commotion is worth it, Stanley.” Now it was Dick talking but unlike Tom, he sounded serious.  
  
“I’ll check if LeFou will join us tonight.” Stanley said with all the dignity he could gather in that table. “You two try to behave until I come back.”  
  
“You are the one who needs to behave.” Tom retorted, as he grabbed the last french fry over the plate. “We want LeFou’s company here with us, and we don’t want Gaston cutting your head if you disappear with him again.”  
  
Stanley made a considerable effort not to roll his eyes like a child, as he stood and fixed his own clothes. “Don’t listen to what they’re saying, Gaston.” He was able to feel Gaston’s gaze upon him. “I’ll bring your old friend here in a minute.”  
  
“I don’t even know what they’re talking about.” Stanley could still hear Gaston’s words and his not amused voice as he walked away from them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the second chapter ♥♥
> 
> I have to say, sometimes I get too cheesy with them.  
> And by sometimes, I mean always.

“Stanley!” LeFou exclaimed out loud when he noticed Stanley’s presence. He ended the conversation he was having with one of the waitresses to run to his friend and lock him in a pleased hug.  
  
“I’m so glad to see you here again!”  
  
“Your presentation was amazing as always, my dear.” Stanley said, still hugging LeFou. “Will you join us tonight? One of my friends wants to see you, and I promised you would follow me.”  
  
LeFou broke the hug to face Stanley, tightening his eyelids in an amused and suspicious  manner. “I thought you were here to see me, and not to play cupid.”  
  
“I’m not…” Stanley started defending himself, but he gave up right in the next moment. No one seemed to be interested in listening to him that night. “Does this mean you’re coming with me?”  
  
“Of course I am.” LeFou supported his hands on Stanley’s arm to be guided to the salon. “But I’m doing this for you. And for Tom and Dick, but don’t tell them this.”  
  
Even if this attention could be troublesome, LeFou wouldn’t say he didn’t like when someone in the audience was dazzled enough to take the risk and ask him out on a date. When the person was entertaining he would accept the invitation, and this could be the case that night.  
  
So LeFou opened his brightest smile as he recognized the table where Dick and Tom were sitting together with a tall man, who was clearly athletic even underneath that coat, and had a strong chin that marked a vain and slightly arrogant expression...  
  
“Gaston?”  
  
… That violently brought LeFou back to his teenage years.  
  
“I couldn’t believe when I saw you on stage.” Gaston stood to walk in his direction, with a smile that was a little older than LeFou remembered, but still had the same peculiarity when Gaston was seeing something he fancied other than a mirror.  
  
And this acknowledgment that Gaston would look at him in the same way he used to do sixteen years ago made something throb inside him. LeFou would never be totally over that man.  
  
“I knew working with music was your dream,” Gaston hesitated when he got near LeFou - what would be the best way to greet him after all those years? “And you’re a star now...”  
  
At least, LeFou spared him from the struggle of what to do first. Gaston had just finished his sentence and suddenly LeFou was all over him, with arms around his neck, and pulling his body close to a hug. Gaston let a satisfied sigh escape as he held LeFou’s waist, and rested his face over LeFou’s head.  
  
LeFou’s scent was different - a mature perfume with a touch of flowers that made Gaston wonder if that was a feminine one -, but the sensation was the same. Once again, a warmness would spread inside Gaston’s chest and the whole world would seem to be blurred. This addicting feeling that Gaston craved during all those years, and couldn’t find with anyone else.  
  
“I missed you so much.” LeFou said against his neck in a boost, and Gaston couldn’t believe they hadn’t seen each other for so long - he was taken by a foolish feeling that made him feel like he had LeFou in his arms during all those years.  
  
“What on earth is going on here?” The table next to them was completely forgotten until Tom’s voice was heard. He was serious now, as he leaned to Dick still watching Gaston hugging and whispering words to their singer. “How much did I drink?”  
  
“You drank enough.” Dick was the one who answered, putting the glass and the unfinished bottle away from Tom. “But you aren’t the only one confused here. Stanley, what…?”  
  
But the conversation was interrupted when LeFou moved away from Gaston, who still held his hand for a brief moment until letting go completely. The impression was that both of them were hesitating to be separated.  
  
Stanley’s expression summed up his feelings perfectly: surprised, curious, and only a little bit jealous - from Gaston and LeFou at the same time. “Do you want me to bring you a chair?” He asked ready to stand once again when LeFou interrupted him.  
  
“Don’t worry about it.” His face was flushed with the most adorable shade of pink and his breath was slightly altered. “I’ll be comfortable right here.” He said as he accommodated himself over Stanley’s lap. Of course.  
  
Why was everyone trying to get Stanley killed that night?  
  
“So, the two of you…” If Gaston was indifferent or even bored at first, now Stanley could see he was bothered with the idea of Stanley dating the singer.  
  
“I said we are not.” Stanley answered again, looking at Tom before he could say anything to tease them. But Tom still had the same intrigued expression to Gaston. God helped them if Tom decided to investigate his coworker’s life.  
  
But Stanley spent too much time observing Tom, and he missed LeFou’s frowned face right next to him. “What do you mean we’re not?” Despite his expression, LeFou sounded amused and not upset - and Stanley wanted to die as he heard Dick’s laugh, and felt Gaston’s gaze upon him again.  
  
LeFou let a small giggle go, shrugging as he leaned to rest his body against Stanley’s chest. “Well, we were dating for a while, but you can see how Stanley is engaged in showing we broke up.”   
  
Usually, Stanley didn’t mind LeFou’s exaggerated ways to demonstrate affection - in fact, he appreciated it - but the way Gaston was staring at Stanley now was really scaring.  
  
Apparently he was the only one interested in sparing Gaston from jealousy - Tom and Dick were laughing, and Tom’s expression showed he wouldn’t stop teasing him so soon. And LeFou… It was obvious how he was pleased to poke Gaston’s feelings.  
  
Which Stanley didn’t mind, he would even help them. But he would also appreciate if LeFou cared more about his life too.  
  
“Enough with this talking.” Dick intervened and Stanley knew he would be eternally grateful to his friend if Dick hadn’t helped Tom to tease them earlier. “We just didn’t know you had met our coworker before, LeFou.”  
  
Gaston wouldn’t describe their history together so casually, but he wasn’t willing to share such a deep part of him, and he knew LeFou could understand - he hadn’t said anything so far, waiting for Gaston to answer. As if he needed another reminder of how they would still understand each other so much.  
  
“We were friends in kindergarten.” Gaston explained, taking a sip of his almost forgotten beer. “And then we met again in high school but we took separate ways when he had to go to the college.”  
  
The answer wasn’t detailed but everyone understood the conclusive tone of voice that didn’t encourage more questions. And the rest of the night continued calmly and friendly - with exaggerated eye contact, smiles and unnecessary touches between Gaston and LeFou.  
  
When they were already leaving, Gaston had a chance to talk to LeFou alone - at least, they could keep themselves a few steps behind Tom, Dick and Stanley, so they could exchange a few words in whispers. That seemed exactly like their highschool years again.  
  
“Don’t tell me you’ll disappear of my life again so soon.” This was the only thing Gaston could ask.  
  
LeFou smiled, staring deeply into Gaston’s eyes. Both of them knew what was going to happen - they would see each other a few times, and they would start dating again. There was an uncontrollable force that was always working to bring them together, and they weren’t willing to fight against it.  
  
“My cellphone.” After stealing a pen from one of the waiters, LeFou wrote a number on Gaston’s palm - and then returned the pen to the annoyed waiter.  
  
“Call me.” LeFou completed with a tricky smile. “Don’t make me chase you.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stanley must be protected! ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Who needs enemies when you have Tom and Dick as friends?
> 
> The next chapter is totally ready, I just need to finish polishing and I'll post!  
> (This fic is almost ended, but I still have to improve some things, so I'm late as always). Imsosorryreally.


End file.
